Additional pages
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: This will be my collection of oneshots that relate to Canada and the Nordic family. Spin offs to 'Neither Princess nor Queen'. Story 1: The Nordic family's Christmas was interrupted due to North Italy being a bit too close to Germany...


_**Story 1:** The Nordic family's Boxing day was interrupted due to North Italy being a bit too close to Germany…_

_**Author's Note:** I guess I like having my stories in one source better instead of putting up ten oneshots at a go. That is just me. Therefore, this will be my collection of one shots. I don't even know if I will write more. I certainly hope I will. I guess the main focus is Germany and Iceland, the two children of the family._

* * *

**Merry Christmas…or not**

Christmas started very peacefully in Germany's house, despite how crazy the party at Christmas Eve has been. It was a beautiful day and Iceland, being the first one to wake, was sitting by the fire and writing a letter to Liechtenstein, as she did not stay for the night. A few minutes later, he was greeted by Finland and Russia, who decided to take an early walk.

Yes, it was a peaceful day.

However…

The serenity was interrupted by a loud yell, which was then followed by some cursing in German.

Within a few moments, his cousin appeared with her guest. Not only was she chasing him, she was throwing whatever she could lay hands on. A very surprising thing from the usually composed nation

The fact that North Italy was not clothed while she was in her sleepwear might have been a reason.

Deciding that his cousin knew what she was doing, as well as the fact that he felt a bit awkward to be involved when the other two was dressed, or undressed in that state, Iceland decided to continue writing his letter.

Rather, he was trying to continue writing his letter. After all, it was quite hard to write when a naked man was running around you, screaming out apologies, as well as having to duck various objects thrown by someone whose aim was very good.

"But Monika, I really didn't do anything bad!" North Italy was saying. "I just wanted to be beside you!"

"That doesn't mean that you could be in my bed!" Germany yelled out, and the fact that she was still in her sleepwear was an indication of what had happened too well.

"But Monika is really warm…" North Italy continued, but was interrupted by a loud scream: "Don't say such a thing when other people are around!"

"What is going on here?" Denmark asked as he entered the room and seated himself beside his son.

"I think North Italy got a bit too close to Monika." Iceland said slowly, trying to think of the best way to say this without embarrassing his cousin. "…an invasion of her personal space?"

"He was in my bed! That is more then an invasion of personal space!" Monika said indignantly.

"Help me!" North Italy cried out to Denmark desperately, but his faith was misplaced.

"Don't worry, she'll calm down after a few minutes." Denmark said simply as he opened the news paper. "She's like her parents that way. In fact, I think it is quite good for her to be a bit more open with her feelings, since she is a bit too much like her mother."

"Are you sure that this will be alright, Faðir?" Iceland asked, since Germany has now picked up a clock.

"Of course. Your uncle and I used to do it all the time." Denmark said firmly. "Oh, we calmed down when your mother got here though. You know what your uncle is like, he's always so protective."

"Wouldn't this make Uncle Lukas very protective as well?" Iceland pointed out logically. "I know that Monika is really strong but…"

"Good point." Denmark said thoughtfully. "That is possible. Lukas was always so extreme."

"Why am I extreme?" Norway asked as he entered. However, he did not bother to wait for an answer, as the scene in front of him naturally caused him to concentrate on it. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing, vater." Germany quickly said. "There was just a slight misunderstanding ."

Even though she was very angry at North Italy, having her own father find out about what happened was not something that she wanted at all. Besides, she knew what he was like well enough.

Norway was a bit confused at why his daughter was only in her pyjamas because his daughter would usually put on a dressing gown. However, this question became less important when he saw North Italy.

"Why are you naked?" he asked with a slight frown.

"Oh, I didn't have time to put anything on as I am not used to wearing them when I sleep." North Italy began. Even though having your friend explaining why he slept naked was awkward, Germany was still quite relieved. After all, that did explain the strange situation. However, she clearly relaxed too early because the other continued to speak, when he should just have shut up. "But it doesn't matter, because Monika is really warm, so I don't need them. That is why I really like sleeping with Monika."

This, Iceland decided, is called 'digging your own grave'.

"…Monika." That was all Norway said, but what he wanted from his daughter was very clear.

Germany was then faced with a very difficult decision. Her father would be more then a little angry if he learnt that North Italy snuck into her bed without her permission. She could protect him by saying that this was her decision, but her father would then be upset that she did not tell him something so important.

However, her expression revealed the truth easily enough.

"I see." That was all Norway said, and much to her surprise, he just turned and walked out of the room.

At this, Germany breathed out a sigh of relief, which turned out to be another mistake.

"He seems pretty calm." She decided, and she then turned to North Italy. "For goodness sake, go and put some clothes on!"

"I thought that Uncle Lukas would be a bit more…" Iceland began, but stopped due to seeing his father's expression. "Faðir?"

"I could be wrong," Denmark said although he sounded pretty certain of himself. "But I think Lukas just went to get his war mace."

North Italy turned very pale and before anyone could say anything, they saw that North Italy was clinging onto Germany.

"Monika, please save me!" he yelled out, "I didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to spend sometime with you, what is wrong with that?"

"I think you better get off." Denmark said seriously. "That would only make Lukas more mad."

"Uncle Mathias, do you know where my mother is?" Germany asked even as she tried to pry North Italy off. "If you want me to help you then you should let me go first!"

"I don't think your mother can be much help now, because I think she'll want to find her sword when she hears what happened from your father." Denmark said. "North Italy, I'll really let go if I were you."

"Uncle Mathias, help me!" Germany pleaded. "I was angry but I don't think Feliciano ddeserve whatever Vater might do. You know what Vater is like, he often overreact."

"I actually can't do anything when Lukas is like that." Denmark said, but he still seemed quite relaxed. "Marit is probably the only one that can manage. However, she is still sleeping, and it might be a while before I can wake her. So…try to hold on!"

Which was actually pretty difficult due to Lukas returning with the said weapon and Germany suspected that her father might have worked himself up to a barbaric frenzy. Luckily, her mother was not here, as two over protective parents might be even worse.

However, she could not understand how her aunt would be able to help. She knew that her aunt was quite a capable fighter even though she disliked fighting, but she knew her own parent's strength too well.

However, if that was what her uncle, who was her father's best friend, believed, then this was her hope.

"…what is going on here?" Canada examined in surprise as she entered, having been shaken awake by her husband and told that this was an emergency.

"Aunt Marguerite, there is a misunderstanding between my father and Feliciano. Please help them." Germany spoke so fast that it almost appeared as if she was speaking one long word

"Misunderstanding?"

As a result, Germany had to explain it all again.

"But that isn't really a misunderstanding then. He shouldn't have been in your bed like that." Canada pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't think he deserve that either!" Germany pointed to North Italy, who was already crying since the nearby wall just got a dent.

"Big brother can be over protective." Canada nodded in agreement and she then walked up to Norway, who temporarily paused. Without saying anything, she embraced him.

"Marguerite, I am a bit busy." Norway pointed out, his sister's action forcing him to stop moving.

"I can see that." Canada said simply, and she tightened her hold even more. "Big brother, do you really think that your daughter needs your help? I think she can manage herself."

"Yes but…"

"I am not going to move," She declared out. "Until you have calmed down."

Unlike her sister-in-law and niece, Canada has long learnt that this was the most efficient way to deal with her elder brother. Because she was his precious little sister, she knew that he could never bear to shake her hold off, let along raise a hand at her. If it was her husband, then her brother would deliver a punch without any hesitation.

"I was only going to hit him a few times." Norway finally said. "He shouldn't have been in my daughter's bed like that. He deserves to be hit a few times."

"Big brother, you hitting him a few times is going to send him to the hospital." Canada said dryly. "Please don't compare him with Mathias and Susanna."

"…but I think I should talk with him." Norway continued. "After all, he is trying to be my daughter's suitor."

"I agree, but it is hard for most people to believe that you are only going to talk to them when you hold that in your hand." Canada said.

As Norway placed his weapon down, North Italy felt that he could finally utter a thank you for whatever power that saved him. However…the door to the living room was opened.

Sweden entered and it was probably natural for her to look at North Italy first due to his status.

The next sound they heard was something falling onto the floor.

"What did I do?" Sweden asked, clearly puzzled. "I only looked at him."

"That isn't look, that is a glare." Denmark said. "Haven't you realised that yet, Susanna? You gave Marguerite quite a scare when she first saw you too."

"I think you two should have a talk with North Italy." Canada decided.

The two parents naturally agreed, and that was the beginning of North Italy spending time with the Nordic family.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I guess I wrote this story as I want to write something happy. I feel that the result is pretty good. Basically the idea of this story happen due to the fact that in the actual story, there are many times when Germany would wake up and find Italy in his bed. I then thought: "What if I apply this setting to my story?" The fact that Germany is a girl in my story would obviously make a difference. Because the truth is that in our society, it is more okay if someone with the same gender sleep in the same bed with you, as opposted to the other way around._

_One of the thought that I then had was that Norway was going to overreact, and I can't blame him. Regardless of how tough Germany is, she is his daughter at the same time (and it is quite nice to have Norway as the over protective father over his daughter instead of his sister)._

_I think both Sweden and Germany are really tough, so they are more used to fighting it as a man would, but Canada is someone who actually knows how to use her femininity, since she didn't actually fight (and this also relate to what the Norwegian princess told her in Chapter one of "Neither princess nor queen") And in her case, she know her brother well enough to know that when he is like that, if you fight, that would not solve anything._

_Denmark seems to be having a good time in this story and I think both Norway and Sweden would probably want to say: "Just because you have a son" to him…But I do think as a father, Denmark would have been very good. He would have been a great example of being loyal and faithful._


End file.
